


Teabagging

by MaddyTinkerbell



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2595254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyTinkerbell/pseuds/MaddyTinkerbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На самом деле, весь смысл скрыт в названии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teabagging

\- М...Зейн...стой...хах..нет...ну, перестань..да послушай же!- Гарри не оставлял попыток оторвать Зейна от своей шеи, сжимая его плечи своими длинными пальцами.  
\- Я хочу тебя...- после двухнедельного воздержания, обусловленного окончанием тура, Малик был в прекрасном расположении духа. Долгожданная встреча с семьей состоялась, но затянувшиеся выходные и новые похождения Стайлса и Гримшоу заставили его немного поволноваться. Однако, сегодня Хаз в конце концов таки соизволил приехать в дом Зейна в Лондоне. Теперь желание наверстать упущенное затмило все остальные мысли и переживания, заставляя Зейна впиваться поцелуями в шею Гарри, отчаянно желая большего. Он держит его за талию, поглаживает по спине и с силой прижимает к своему горячему телу.  
\- Я тоже хочу тебя, но я думал сделать нашу встречу особенной и чуть более романтичной,- Стайлс с мольбой посмотрел на своего парня.- Пожалуйста, дай мне пару минут, у меня есть для тебя сюрприз.  
Говоря все это, он потихоньку подталкивал хозяина дома к лестнице, ведущей в спальню.  
\- Гарри, надеюсь это не новая порция шуток в стиле "Тук-тук, кто там?" Не пойми меня неправильно, я, конечно, их безумный фанат, но только не со стояком в штанах.  
\- Ох, очень смешно, Зейни,- Гарри наконец довел Малика до спальни, распахнул дверь и толкнул его на кровать. Потом достал телефон из кармана и, потыкав в экран, пробормотал: - Посмотрим, кто будет смеяться последним.  
Он положил мобильник на прикроватную тумбочку и поднял свой горящий взгляд на парня.  
\- Итак, этот танец посвящается человеку с самыми прекрасными скулами, волшебными ресницами, а так же с самым замечательным членом на свете,- почти проорав все это своим хрипловатым голосом, и указав пальцем на Зейна в конце предложения, Гарри вышел на середину комнаты. Зейн в свою очередь, смеясь, устроился на край кровати, чуть откинувшись и опираясь на руки.

Гарри поводит плечами, он слегка напряжен, это видно, но он старается. Чуть закусывает губу и, не спуская глаз с Малика, медленно двигает бедрами. Качает из стороны в сторону, затем поднимает руки и проводит ими по корпусу, снизу вверх, касается плеч, потом обратно. Его руки задерживаются на уровне пресса, затем одна чуть приподнимает футболку, а вторая скользит под нее, поглаживая низ живота.  
Зейн неотрывно смотрит на него. Он приятно удивлен. Меньше всего он ожидал увидеть стриптиз, но его парень обладает просто безудержной фантазией, от него можно ждать чего угодно, ведь ход его мыслей просто невозможно предугадать.  
Стайлс ловит полный желания взгляд, он воодушевлен - значит, он все делает правильно. Он засовывает большие пальцы за край ремня и делает шаг в сторону кровати, но поворачивается к ней спиной и кладет обе ладони себе на задницу. Поглаживает круговыми движениями и немного сжимает. Шаг в сторону, теперь его ноги широко расставлены, он наклоняется вперед. Зейн чувствует, что в комнате стало жарче. Он не выдерживает и снимает с себя футболку, откидывая ее в дальний угол комнаты. Гарри выпрямляется и снова поворачивается лицом к своему единственному зрителю. С шаловливой улыбкой он через майку поглаживает соски. Малик ухмыляется в ответ, вспоминая их игрища на сцене. Наконец, Гарри, подцепив футболку, стягивает ее через голову, взъерошивая кудри. Видя его немного влажное, манящее и такое родное тело, Зейн неосознанно облизывается. Стайлс поворачивается боком, упирается руками в колени и двигает бедрами по кругу. Затем поворачивается вдоль своей оси, держа руки на уровне головы и касаясь ими волос. Одна рука вновь скользит по телу и останавливается только для того, чтобы сжать выпуклость в его джинсах. Гарри видит как у Зейна расширяются зрачки, и это толкает его на более решительные действия. Он подносит руку ко рту, обводит губы по контуру указательным пальцем и скользит им внутрь, но тут же вынимает лишь затем, чтобы добавить к нему второй. Пальцы исчезают во рту, и Стайлс, с пошлым звуком, втягивая щеки и прикрывая глаза, начинает их сосать, другой рукой продолжая поглаживать и сжимать член. Зейн уже готов сорваться с места, во рту пересохло, и в легких не хватает воздуха, но он буквально заставляет себя оставаться на месте, правда, раздвигает ноги чтобы облегчить давление в своих собственных джинсах. Тем временем Гарри вынимает пальцы изо рта, и перемещает их на сосок, обводя его по кругу, от чего тот твердеет. Проделав то же самое со вторым, он решает заняться ремнем. Он неторопливо расстегивает и ремень, и пуговицу, молния от его движений сама ползет вниз, так что теперь Малик может видеть и его боксеры, и степень его возбуждения.  
\- Иди ко мне..- отчего-то сиплым голосом просит Зейн.  
Делая волнообразные движения корпусом, младший подбирается ближе, но неожиданно опускается на колени, а затем, упираясь руками в пол, начинает подползать к старшему. Не прерывая зрительного контакта, Гарри по-кошачьи трется головой об колено Зейна, сводя его с ума этим, казалось бы, незамысловатым действием.  
\- Гарри...- на выдохе произносит брюнет и запускает тонкие пальчики в кудрявую шевелюру. Стайлс довольно постанывает, но представление еще не окончено. Он встает и тут же устраивается на бедрах Малика, разводя колени и упираясь ими в постель по обе стороны от пакистанца, чтобы распределить вес.  
\- Не раздавлю?- с усмешкой спрашивает он.  
Зейн лишь постанывает в ответ, ведь зеленоглазый стриптизер трется своей хорошенькой задницей о его давно требующий разрядки член. Он пытается придержать его за бедра, но тот неумолим. Приподнимаясь и опускаясь, двигая тазом по кругу и покачиваясь вперед и назад, Гарри обхватывает своими большими ладонями шею сидящего парня, запрокидывает голову и хрипло стонет, как последняя шлюха, так, что Малик готов кончить только слушая и глядя на него.  
Музыка давно смолкла, но Зейн понимает это только сейчас, он опрокидывается на спину, потянув парня, сидящего на его коленях (который обрушивает шквал поцелуев на его щеки и лоб, трется носом о щетину, закусывает и зализывает подбородок) за собой.  
\- Я так скучал по тебе,- шепчет Гарри в промежутках между поцелуями. Он переворачивается на спину и на локтях перемещается на середину кровати. Зейн устраивается между его ног, он целует ключицы, пробегает пальцами по бабочке и опускает руку ниже, гладит напрягшиеся мышцы и проводит большим пальцем по дорожке внизу живота.  
\- Этот танец,- Зейн в миллиметре от розовых губ,- ты был великолепен.  
Он целует медленно и глубоко, широко раскрывает рот, проводит языком по сомкнутым губам парня, лежащего под ним, на что тот с готовностью отвечает. Вот Зейн обхватывает верхнюю губу и, с причмокиванием, выпускает ее; нижнюю - и уже скользит внутрь, обводит своим языком язык Гарри, посасывает его, и ловит стоны, которые Стайлс уже не может сдержать. Его неторопливые действия контрастируют с хаотично двигающимися руками Гарри, которые успели расстегнуть джинсы Малика, и даже попытались пролезть под боксеры. Но Зейн вовремя их перехватывает и кладет над головой кудрявого.  
\- Не так быстро. Нам некуда торопиться, милый,- он целует за ушком, прикусывает мочку, зарывается носом в волосы, а потом сползает вниз, с усилием стягивая за собой до безобразия узкие джинсы и боксеры партнера. Встав возле кровати, он какое-то время просто любуется видом своего парня, такого возбужденного, такого уязвимого сейчас, и открытого, только для него.  
\- Зейн..- голос Гарри возвращает его к действительности, он тянется к прикроватной тумбочке и достает смазку. Но прежде чем приступить к основной части, Малик решает попробовать кое-что новое. Он опускается между ног Стайлса и сгибает их в коленях, потом целует живот, понемногу опускаясь ниже.  
\- Ох..- его губы, в легком поцелуе, касаются мокрой, сочащейся естественной смазкой головки. Но вместо того, чтобы взять ее в рот, он обводит языком мошонку, проходится по разделительной линии и, поочередно, нежно обхватив губами, вбирает в рот яйца кудрявого. Он проводит ими по лицу, так, что щетина чуть царапает нежную кожицу. Стон Стайлса больше походит на вой. Одной рукой Зейн обхватывает бедро и гладит чувствительную кожу внутренней стороны, медленно надрачивая другой. Гарри опускает взгляд, но не может выдержать и минуты этого зрелища.  
\- Что ты дел...Малик…я сейчас..- слова перерастают в стоны и бессвязную ругань, когда Зейн не прекращает, а лишь ускоряет движения руки и языка, чередуя короткие кошачьи “мазки” с долгим облизыванием. Напоследок он влажно целует местечко под мошонкой и легонько дует, чем вызывает у своего парня мурашки по всему телу.  
\- Возьми меня,- голос Гарри предательски дрожит, выдавая его нетерпение.- Пожалуйста, я хочу чувствовать тебя.  
Зейну не нужно повторять дважды, он быстро смазывает себя и Гарри и садится на щиколотки между его ног. Единственная проблема в том, что Стайлс давно не был снизу, он шипит от одного пальца, а от второго начинает выгибаться и отчаянно пытаться вытолкнуть из себя инородный предмет. Малик наклоняется к нему за поцелуем, тихонько шепчет на ухо всякую всячину, лишь бы отвлечь младшего, а сам неуклонно продолжает двигать пальцами. Когда он достаточно разработан, Зейн добавляет еще один палец, и пытается нащупать простату. Не сразу, но ему это удается, он чувствует это сам и видит по изменившемуся в лице Гарри, который до синяков сжимает его предплечья.  
\- Давай же..- на выдохе произносит он. Зейн приставляет головку ко входу и легонько проталкивается внутрь. Дюйм за дюймом он наполняет своего парня, давая ему привыкнуть к подзабытым ощущениям, это стоит всей силы воли, что у него есть. Однако, Стайлсу не терпится продолжить. Зейн двигается медленно и размерено, а потому, минуту спустя, он сам начинает требовать больше, покусывая плечи Малика, двигаясь навстречу его первым и неторопливым толчкам, предусмотрительно упираясь рукой в спинку кровати. И без того узкий, он закидывает одну ногу на партнера, а вторую подтягивает к груди, чем окончательно лишает Зейна здравого смысла, заставляя того ускорить темп и уменьшить амплитуду. Проще говоря, просто вбиваться в его тело, сталкиваясь бедрами и ничуть не заботясь о последствиях такой бешеной скачки. Прерывистое дыхание старшего парня пополам со стонами, его умение точно проходиться по простате каждый чертов раз и собственный член, трущийся об их тела - этого слишком много. Гарри кладет на него руку, отодвигает кожу и надавливает большим пальцем на головку. Зейн же опускает голову и темным, полным страсти взглядом смотрит на то, как его парень дрочит. Ему не нужно много, всего пару рваных, немного грубоватых, но таких необходимых движений и он с криком кончает себе на грудь, он сжимается, хотя, казалось бы, сильнее уже некуда, и Малику кажется, что он сам сейчас сломает позвоночник, выгибаясь от переизбытка ощущений, откидывая голову назад и изливаясь глубоко внутрь парня.

\- Я тут подумал, нам надо почаще расставаться. Ну, знаешь, хотя бы на недельку,– в голосе Зейна слышится улыбка, он прижимает к себе сонного Гарри и сам того и гляди провалится сон.  
\- А я тут подумал, что тебе нужно почаще быть сверху,– бормочет в ответ Стайлс.- Ну, знаешь, как в старые добрые времена,– он уже откровенно смеется, но Зейн не обижается. Он улыбается в ответ и мягко касается губ любимого.  
\- Я люблю тебя, и будь моя воля, я бы и на миг с тобой не расставался,- с серьезным видом говорит он, а потом утыкается носом в ключицы кудрявого.  
\- И я люблю тебя, Зейн,– Гарри обнимает его и придвигает ближе к себе,– и всегда буду любить.


End file.
